Who Knew?
by RedSnakeEyes
Summary: Everyone's out hunting except Bella and Rose. sparks fly. sry suck at summaries better than it sounds. Bella/Rose OOC ON HIATUS WILL CONTINUE EVENTUALLY. My computer has been down so therefore I have not been able to update but I will next week! Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay this is a Bella/Rose fic and if you don't like it then you can just kiss. My. Ass. **

She was staring at me again. Though it wasn't a glare, now that I think about it, she hasn't glared at me in a long time. Not that I'm complaining… I wonder why…

"Bella?" Edward asked breaking my train of thought, "I've got to go hunting with the family and I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry Rose will be staying with you until I come back."

"Don't worry Edward," Rosalie said. "I'll be nice." Edward smirked.

"Just remember she has to eat and sleep."

"Jeez," I said, laying the sarcasm on thick. "I feel like your talking about a dog or a baby, not an 18 year old woman."

"You are a baby compared to all of us." Emmett said. "Can we go already!?" Gosh he's such a whiner.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "Go get yourself a nice big grizzly."

"Yea! Come on Eddy say good bye already and lets gooooooo!"

"I guess I'd better leave, Emmett looks like he's about to pee himself."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I said smiling.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Take care of yourself, love."

I grinned. "I will."

With that Emmett dragged Edward out the door. I slowly turned around to see Rosalie staring at me. Again. Though she had a hungry look in her eyes and I don't think it was for my blood.

**Okay. Kind of cliffy and short, But you gotta tell me what you think about it.**

**And NO flames, please.**

**Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Rosalie?" I asked hesitantly. My voice seemed to bring her out of her trance.

"Yes?" she rudely replied, obviously the hunger in her eyes was just a trick of the light, for her signature scowl I had gotten to know so well was making another appearance on her face.

"Um…" I said nervously. "uh… I was… uh… going to say… that… I… was, um … going up to Edward's room. Yup that's it." I said the end in a rush making it up off the top of my head. I was going to ask her why she was staring at me like she wanted to fuck me, but decided against it when she started to glare at me.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay then, _why _are you telling me this?" she sounded irritated.

"Uh… I- I- bye!" I said. Truthfully, she scared me.

I ran, tripping obviously, up to Edward's bedroom and curled up on his couch. I don't know why I was so upset that she had hated me for no reason this time, but I was.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door as Rosalie's voice, sweet as silk, flitted through the door.

"Bella?" she asked.

I cleared my throat. "Yes?" to say the least I was nervous about her answer. I mean she was practically burning holes in me from her glare.

"Can I come in?" she replied hesitantly.

"um… sure… I guess," I replied quite unsure of my answer.

"Listen," she started once she had gotten comfortable on the other end of the couch. "I- I wanted to apologize for my unacceptable behavior. I had no right to treat you the way I did. Please forgive me?"

I was surprised to say the least. But I thought better than to question her. "Of course I forgi-" I was cut off by her lips on mine in a quick yet passionate kiss. Now I was confused. As she pulled away I could feel myself craving for her lips back on my own, the feel of her cool soft, gentle, smooth li- STOP! What the hell is going on with me? Why do I feel like this? Why'd she kiss me? And most importantly, why did I kiss her back?

I looked up at her still breathing hard from our quick, mind-blowing kiss wondering if she had liked that kiss as much I did.

Her beautiful, luscious, bell-tinkling voice broke through my trance. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I tried to control my expression into a mask of indifference while I the inside I was plummeting into the black outer layers of my soul, _she didn't enjoy it; she didn't feel the spark too. She regrets it. _I was hurt she thought that it was a mistake, but who am I kidding? I'm just an overly-blushing, clumsy, in-the-way human. There is just no way that a goddess would love someone like me. "Without your consent." She continued with a small smile playing on her lips, those lush, plump, kissable lips. Wait. Was she worried what I had thought about the kiss? I returned the smile.

"Um…" I stuttered. Quite unsure of what I should say in this particular moment. "I was, um… fine with it. Actually," I said, gaining more confidence as I went. "I was more than fine with it to say the least."

A large smile spread across her face. Slowly, oh so slowly, she leaned in closer to me keeping eye contact with me as if telling me _you don't have to do this if you don't want to._

I smiled at her and closed the short distance between us.

I'm soo sorry that I've been neglecting my wonderful readers!

**School has been hectic for me but I finally got time to type. **

**QUESTION!!! Do you want Rosalie's point of view in the next chapter?**

**Please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Promise.**


	3. an

**Hello my wonderful readers. **

**I would like to start out this evening with an apology, to my greatest regret I must put this story on hold.**

**I WILL BE BACK!! **

**It will just take some time to get my life back in order. Right not I'm being pushed to my breaking point at everything I do and I just can't keep up with Fanfiction.**

**But don't worry. I promise I'll be back. I'll be gone a month tops. But when I come back I'll have a nice long chapter for you. Okay? **

**Thank you all for being so understanding. I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay!! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like for-EVER! And I'm very sorry for that but I'm going to TRY.

**A special thanks goes out to **team jakeward 01** who unconsciously gave me a little push.**

**Love you all!!**

**Michie**

Rose POV ( before Edward left)

I glared at Edward when he gave my Bella small kiss on her soft lips.

_Watch it. _I growled.

He laughed slightly and said just loud enough for me to hear, "Just keeping up the act." Then he spoke to Bella, "Bella?" she looked over at him. "I've got to go hunting with the family and I'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry Rose will be staying with you until I come back."

"Don't worry, Edward," I piped in, "I'll be nice." _Well only for a little bit, then it'll be time for me to be naughty… _ Edward smirked upon hearing my thoughts. _Oh like you aren't ever naughty with Emmett._

He nodded slightly. "Just remember, she has to eat and sleep."

"Jeez," Bella said sarcastically. Oh how I loved it when she was sarcastic. "I feel like your talking about a dog or a baby, not an eighteen year old woman."

I smiled, she was just so cute!

"You are a baby compared to all of us." Emmett said. "Can we go already?!" he whined. I don't know how Edward can stand him. But what ever, if it's true love nothing should stand in your way.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "Go get yourself a nice big grizzly."

"Yea! Come on Eddy! Say good bye already and lets gooooooo!"

Bella sighed. "I guess I'd better leave," Edward said, "Emmett looks like he's about to pee himself."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." She said smiling.

They said good-bye and Edward was dragged out by Emmett. Bella slowly turned around to face me. I saw her beautiful face and felt a surge of hunger wash through me.

XXXXX

Alright that was a little preview of Rose's Point of View

**Depending on how well you guys review you may receive a lemon.**

**So be good and Reviw!**

**Michie**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Rosalie grabbed my shoulders as our kiss deepened. I felt my head hit the back of Edward's couch as Rose pushed me further into the cushions. Rose broke the kiss as her lips slowly made their way down my neck. I moaned as she hit a sensitive spot on my neck.

My hands reached up to Rosalie's face bringing her lips back to mine. I slowly rolled us over and started the same torture she had bestowed upon my neck. I slowly slipped my hands under her shirt. Rose let out a soft moan as I ran my hands up and down her soft stomach. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it above her head. We had to break the kiss for a fraction of a second while I took off her shirt. I brought my lips down to her neck making my way down her shoulders and in between the valley of her breasts.

Rose let out a loud moan as I licked the tops of her breasts. I quickly disposed of her red lacy bra and took a moment to admire her perfect breasts before I quickly took one in her hardened nipples in my mouth. I took her other nipple in my hand and started to roll it causing it, if were possible, to harden more.

Rosalie let out sufficient moan. Before I could blink rose was on top of me with a ravenous smile on her face.

"You have too many clothes on, Isabella," she whispered, sliding her hand up my stomach, bringing my shirt with it. I moaned when I felt her cool fingers brush against my heated flesh. Rose removed my shirt and made quick work of my bra. She lowered her head down in between my breasts and inhaled. "So warm." She murmured. A light pink slowly filled my cheeks at her comment.

Without warning Rosalie took my left breast into my mouth and squeezed my other one. I gasped in pleasure as more heat gathered in between legs.

Rose detached herself from my breasts, slowly sliding lower, licking as she went.

I moaned as she slowly slid my pants down, taking my panties with them. Rose laid me down on the couch. She kissed my ankles and slowly made her way back up my legs, dropping feather light kisses on her way. She looked up at me with a mischievous grin.

"Are you nice and wet for me, Isabella?" I shivered as she used my full name.

"I don't know, Rose," I said playing along. "Why don't you check?"

She giggled and dipped her head down between my legs. I gasped as I felt her tongue slowly enter me. I grabbed her hair trying to push her deeper into my soaking pussy. She giggled and added her fingers to her fervently working tongue. I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening as a came into her awaiting mouth. Rose licked me clean and crawled up my body, deeply kissing me allowing me to taste myself on her lips.

I rolled us over again so I was on top and pulled down her pants and cute little thong. I returned the favor, kissing, sucking, and lightly biting her soaking pussy. Adding fingers as her moans became louder and closer together until she came into my mouth. I swallowed every drop of her cum before licking her clean and slowly crawling up her chest, feathering her stomach and chest with kisses as I went.

Rosalie pulled me up to her lips and gave me a slow, passionate kiss. I sighed happily as I rest my head down on her soft breasts while she stroked my hair lovingly.

A thought occurred to me that stopped me dead: _What is Edward going to think, or __**do**__?!_

**Thank you for reading. I know it's extremely short but it's late and I just wanted to give you guys a lemon. And I'm sorry if the lemon was bad, I'm better at writing kinky Guy on Girl type of thing rather than fluffy Girl on Girl. Though know I will have some good kinky lemons in the future… if you peoples are good and review.  **

**Michie**


End file.
